1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a screen fabric and a screen.
2. Related Art
As a screen for a projector, a screen including a screen member that has three-dimensional portions on the surface thereof has been proposed (see, e.g., JP-A-2006-215162 (Patent Document 1)).
In the screen described in Patent Document 1, a three-dimensional portion (unit shape part) is formed on the surface, and a reflection plane is formed only on a portion of the surface of the three-dimensional portion so that an excellent image can be displayed.
It has also been proposed to use a sheet made of a soft vinyl chloride resin (soft vinyl chloride resin sheet) as a screen substrate (see, e.g., JP-A-6-230475 (Patent Document 2)). As compared with the case of using polyethylene terephthalate (PET), etc., which is a widespread material for a screen substrate, the use of a vinyl chloride resin as a material makes it possible to reduce the material cost.
It will then be possible to use a sheet made of a soft vinyl chloride resin as a screen fabric and form a three-dimensional portion on the surface of the screen fabric.
However, when a sheet made of a soft vinyl chloride resin is used as a material for a screen fabric, it is necessary to laminate a backing thereto, such as a glass cloth layer, for the purpose of ensuring strength, etc., as shown in Patent Document 2.
Therefore, there is a problem in that when the fabric is left in a rolled state (e.g., left at a room temperature of 60° C. for 72 hours), three-dimensional portions are pressurized while in contact with the backing, and thus the three-dimensional portions are likely to deform.